


(b-side)

by ALittleShit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleShit/pseuds/ALittleShit
Summary: *b-side refers to bonus, additional, or non-title tracks that are typically given less attention than the main track
Kudos: 1





	(b-side)

i hate you

( _i tried so hard to love you_ )

you let me ruin my life 

( _why did you let me?_ )

i’ve only ever experienced hate from blindness — until you

( _hadn’t you known from the start)_

because i know all about you...don’t i?

( _that i could never have loved you?_ )

since i could understand you, since that morning bathed in light but bleached of color —

( _i_ _t’s foolish to ask_ )

since i woke up and life was a meaningless blur

( _but i’ve always been a fool_ )

i’ve hated you.

( _do you hate me?_ )

you were young then, a child — and yet... and yet. 

( _tell me then, how can you smile with that blade in hand?_ )

and then you grew up, and what? 

( _where did you learn that?_ )

you became cruel and sad and cold

( _t_ _o protect yourself by hurting others?_ )

you’re still that little girl aren’t you?

( _i wish someone had saved you then_ )

people always ask what happened to you?

( _could someone have saved you?_ )

i always wonder.

( _if i could save myself_ )

how did you become someone who hates themself?

( _tell me, could you love me?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> *b-side refers to bonus, additional, or non-title tracks that are typically given less attention than the main track


End file.
